


My New Neighbour

by Hongbinstaekwoon



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hongbinstaekwoon/pseuds/Hongbinstaekwoon
Summary: Haru learns that not everyone has to be your type to like them and it's in the form of his new neighbour - Makoto Tachibana.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first thing to upload to AO3 and I'm kind of nervous but also curious to see how my fanfictions will be ranked on this site. This story is originally a VIXX Taekwoon/Hongbin AU, but I remastered it and morphed it to suit our Iwatobi best bois. 
> 
> Hope you will like it ^_^

-I-

After half an hour of car doors slamming, heavy footsteps along the stair house and the door of the apartment next to him slamming closed, Haru finally had enough. He threw his pen down, eyeing his sketch displeased. Just when inspiration hit him, he had to be disturbed. 

Haru was a generally quiet and gentle soul, majoring in art at his university. He was there on a sports scholarship and he naturally chose a course that was the easiest for him to follow so he could put his energy in his upcoming career, all the while working for his grandmother on the side. She was the landlady of the apartment complex he stayed at to reduce his monthly expenses and due to her old age, most of the caretaking jobs were passed over to him. He didn't mind, as it allowed him to earn a few extra bucks and get through college without eating instant ramen every day as a meal. For that reason alone he never let any of the residents irritate him, as he never wanted to be unkind if not needed. But that damned noise. Haru was never one who could concentrate on his art when there was no complete silence. Normally, he wouldn’t have cared, but with this being his final assignment and all. 

The apartment building wasn't a tall one, just two stories high above a coffee bar and there were not many residents. Haru could all name them, as there were about sixteen of them - well, fifteen if you didn't count his newly left neighbour. She was a quiet girl named Mio whose parents owned a fish shop. She would sometimes leave a plastic bag of mackerel hanging on his doorknob with a note in it with ‘For you and Oba-chan.’ Written on it. In fact, Haru couldn’t really remember the last time he talked to her in person, since she always communicated with subtle smiles and nods. That was probably why Haru liked her so much – he never cared enough to talk with strangers anyways. Mio, however, had to move, because her mother got sick and needed some extra care. His grandmother could've told him that they were going to have a new resident today though. He was surprised the old woman managed to find someone so quick.

Haru counted to ten, trying to will himself to draw another line, but another obnoxiously loud thump from the beginning of the hallway was the final straw. Haru threw his pencil to the side and shot up from his seat with speed he usually always preserved for when it was needed. He swung his door open with an annoyed glare, his usually honest demeanour not filtering his dislike in the slightest, but stopped once the other male had locked eyes with him a little startled who was obviously not expecting Haru’s sudden appearance.  
Haru knew it wasn’t normal that he thought his new neighbour had gorgeous green eyes. He knew it because he normally did not get mesmerized by a sharp jaw line, big doe eyes and luscious brown hair. It wasn’t Haru’s style at all. But here he was, brain malfunctioning and shutting down. 

“Oh, thank you.” Haru stayed silent and nodded, taking the box from the other's grasp who was obviously struggling with it and placing it into the room that spaciously looked quite like his own living room. It's not that he didn't want to talk to the other - on the contrary, but he knew himself that talking wasn't his most developed skill. He would keep quiet for the sake of not making a fool out of himself the first time he met his hot new neighbour. He followed the other outside and to his quite shabby combo-car, seeing another eight boxes stand and sighed.  
"Sorry, all my friends are at work today so I had to unload it myself. Did I disturb you? I was being loud, wasn't I? I couldn't really balance the boxes well since they are so big." He scratched the back of his head and Haru just bit his lower lip, averting his eyes and taking another box, back still turned. 

"It's okay." He didn't catch how a gentle smile reached the other's face, thinking the soft voice was more than attractive.

-II-

They were sitting on a few unpacked boxes that were probably linen, both a can of beer in their hands as they shared a silence. The silence was comfortable, or so Haru liked to address it like that. He was without a doubt more relaxed opposed to when the other would strike up some casual conversation, his own heartbeat speeding up at that deep voice. 

"I didn't even get your name." The stranger's voice was light but had an amused ring to it. The realization of staying too mute to be appropriate made Haru flush and he bowed to the other in his seat, almost spilling some of his beer. The other chuckled and wiped some stray droplets from his bottom lip with his thumb, noticing Haru's gaze focus on his action briefly before turning even more flustered and cleaning up the droplets on his own hand rather messily. Cute. 

"I-I'm sorry. My name's Haruka, but I prefer Haru." The brunette returned it with a nod of his own and a smile that made Haru melt, a twinkle in his eyes that held him captive. But wasn't able to hold the gaze as he took another swig of his beer and broke the contact. Haru always had a thing for grey eyes and dark hair, but he would feel like making an exception for the man in front of him. His green, gentle eyes seeming like bigger treasures than anything he ever laid his eyes on before. 

"Oh, you're Misses Nanase's grandson right? She told me to go to you if I would have any questions." Haru nodded, silently blessing as well as cursing his grandmother for granting the excuse to talk to his neighbour for more than the usual pleasantries. "That's great. My name's Makoto." He mentally stored the name, making sure to try saying it out loud the next time he needed him. It was an unusually girlish name, which didn’t suit the big frame at all, yet Haru should be the last to judge about feminine names so he didn’t mention anything about it.

"I like your name." Haru flushed and widened his eyes. Why the hell did he say that out loud?? He tried to hide his embarrassment with standing up to move the box he was sitting on, mumbling about tidying up before Makoto would get a chance to respond to his out of the blue compliment. He stopped when he heard Makoto chuckle behind him, a lot closer than he was before and felt a feather like touch on the back of his head. 

"I like yours too." The other's fingers briefly carded through his hair and it felt as shocking as it felt soothing. Makoto slid past him, ignoring the shocked look Haru was giving him. He picked up another box that stood somewhere close, busying himself to hide the forming smile on his face.

-III-

Haru had no idea how he ended up pressed against Makoto’s counter, lips working on his neck eagerly as he tilted it to the side to grant the taller better access. His back pressed into the edge uncomfortably, but honestly, he could care less about that ache, as he felt a complete different kind rising up. It worsened especially when Makoto nipped at his skin, making him let out a surprised yelped before it turned into a moan. Makoto had kissed the sore spot soothingly to reduce the burn, creating a sensation so intense Haru never felt before. Makoto trailed his lips further upwards, close to Haru’s ear and the latter only realized how sensitive he was at that spot when Makoto nipped at his earlobe playfully, earning a surprised but all too pleased gasp from Haru. Makoto leant his temple against the side of Haru’s, lips still dangerously close to him as he whispered in his ear teasingly.

“You’re so cute, Haru-chan.” Haru slapped against Makoto’s chest which also made him strangely aware how firm it was. And he silently cursed himself when Makoto pulled back, shooting him that undeniable smile, although with a mischievous hint to it now. He chose to glare at him a little more intense as a protest against the nickname as he couldn't trust his own voice at the moment, but to the other, it looked undeniably adorable with the kiss-swollen lips, heavy blush and disheveled hair adding to the charm that was Haruka Nanase. Makoto only grinned and sealed his lips again with his own, kissing away the frown that adorned the other’s features and urging him to kiss him back – although there was not much needed to convince Haru in the first place. 

Haru tried to remember how he got himself in this current situation, actually kissing Makoto and clinging to him like his life depended on it. It started was him lying flat on his back in a cramped cabinet in Makoto’s kitchen, flashlight pressed in between his lips while he tried to find out where the mysterious leak in the pipes of the sink came from. And he remembered vaguely when Makoto offered him a beer halfway through his chore to urge him to take a welcoming break. And, right, they both had leaned against the counter and Haru thought it would be a good idea to move away from the counter to throw away his empty can too fast. It caused him to bump into Makoto who in turned held him steady, asking him if he was okay. But those damned concerned eyes, pulling him and nailing him to his spot prevented Haru from answering him, only opening and closing his mouth in a desperate attempt to try and respond. And that alcohol along with weeks of sexual tension proved to be a good excuse to pull Makoto down and seal their lips together. Because it was Makoto’s own fault that he was so god damned attractive. And it was his own fault because Makoto kissed him back. It was Makoto’s fault, because he obviously was not Haru’s type. It wasn’t Haru’s fault at all.. 

So that’s why, for this time only, he allowed himself to cling to the taller as the tall brunette sent another trail of kisses across his collarbone, trying to press himself closer to his broader form even though it was technically impossible. It was the friction between their bodies that felt so undeniably good, the way Makoto made him feel trapped. But the last thing he wanted to do was escape from his hold. It felt so fucking perfect. 

“Makoto.. more..” A close to animalistic growl rumbled in Makoto’s throat, his fingers entangling in Haru’s locks as he smashed their lips together once again in a hot, open mouthed kiss, guiding Haru blindly through his apartment. It had the latter guessing for a second for where exactly they were going, but it became clear to Haru what the other’s intention was when the back of his legs hit the edge of something bigger than a couch. He stumbled back with Makoto on top of him, his back hitting the soft sheets and he got enveloped by a scent that could only make him think of him - Makoto . Makoto pushed him up further on the bed, hands wandering, lips trailing a path down the other’s body and crossing line after line, boundaries being crossed which each garment that he tugged away from the other’s body. Haru never made an attempt to stop him.

 

-IV- 

"M-Makoto!" Haru's head lolled back, his ankles hooking together on the mention's lower back as he bucked his hips to meet the almost violant thrusts. "H-Ha.. Makoto.." Haru's lips part sensually, lips still swollen and red from when the other was forcing his length into his mouth instead just minutes ago. Their previous activities and the red flush on his cheeks contrasting against the rest of his pale skin made his whole appearance stand out, becoming more attractive to Makoto because he was the one who caused it. He was the only one turning Haru in such a hot mess.

Makoto wanted to kiss him so badly, lock their lips in a heavy battle for dominance. But when he performed a particularly deep thrust that had his lover lewdly let his name slip from that tempting mouth, he stopped his urges. Because the only person allowed to call out his name in that manner would be Haru and he decided that he would always wanted only him to do that. 

“So cute..” Haru’s opened his mouth to protest with that adorable red colouring his cheeks and Makoto thought that he was going to go insane. So he cut him off, angling his hips so he pressed right against that one spot that made Haru cry out in ecstasy every single time, his nails digging into the skin of Makoto's back. His head lolled back, exposing the once milky skin which was now covered in either healing or fresh love bites. Makoto admired his work, a familiar sense of pride and possessiveness washing over him. It was not how he usually thought about these kind of actions, but he accepted it a long time ago, because Haru never seemed to mind when he left his marks.

Makoto loved everything about Haru, from his deep sapphire eyes to his straight nose, filled cheeks and prominent jaw line. His built was a lot smaller than his own, yet it looked nowhere close to weak. It was leaner and his muscles were more prominent than his own. The difference in height was also apparent. Albeit not short, Haru was definitely still a good 3 inches shorter and Makoto would never admit it out loud, but that fact had him much more delighted than Haru thought it would have. He could tower over him, trap him against the wall while he pressed against him helplessly – like an animal trapping its prey. It was so uncharacteristically Makoto, but Haru was his and he never had the intention of letting him go again. Haru made Makoto feel in ways he never felt for someone before.

Makoto had always been the one to be called handsome, insanely attractive, sexy. Sometimes even gorgeous, but he was sure that no one has ever laid their eyes on the man beneath him before. His eyes that always held an indifference, but when they locked with his own, Makoto felt like he was on fire. He loved Haru’s little quirks, his habits, his silence. But at rare times likes, although steadily becoming more frequent, he felt Haru was even more beautiful spread underneath him like this, needy gasps spilling from his lips and calling for him “M-Makoto.”

Makoto doesn't know how many times he had him already, but remembered when it started like it was yesterday. After Haru’s slip, Makoto was always the one who initiated anything. Haru seemed too shy and careful to do so. Maybe it was because he noticed the attraction Haru felt towards him and even though Makoto wasn't usually a person to give in to his lustily desires, he wanted to explore it. He began feeling more and more intrigued, something about the quiet and mysterious man reeling him in and he started noticing everything else. How Haru was quiet just because he was looking at him, and how he would tense whenever he got to close, but relaxed just as fast as well. That soft voice, talking about his day before he tensed and closed up once again, putting up a wall to keep Makoto out. Makoto noticed everything, everything about Haru was engraved into his mind. When he first kissed him, first touched him, everything settled into his senses. And he never wanted to forget.

But for now, he would keep those feelings to himself, because judging by the way Haru acted around him, he was not ready for him nor his feelings. Makoto was going to enjoy spending his time watching the other from the corner of his eyes as he walked around the complex and exchanged quick greetings with him. He would call Haru, asking if he could check out the leak under his sink that mysteriously showed up again. He was positive Haru could see perfectly clear that the hole in his sink was because he had been banging on it with some random hard tool he found lying around his apartment, but he chose to never comment on it. Not even when it started happening more than once. He even gave his number to Makoto, saying that if he kept having issues, it would be easier to directly call him instead. Makoto didn't need to figure out that that as well, was a silent invitation from his side and he was grateful for it. 

When Haru would least expect it, he would turn him around to press him against the shower wall, stripping him from his clothing as the element of surprise would rip a cute yelp from the other's throat every time, muffled soon after by Makoto's lips on his own. He was going to selfishly enjoy the thrill that came along with trying to win Haru for as long as he could, as much as he could. 

But what he didn't know was that Haru already fell for him hard. From the first moment Haru laid eyes on him, he already knew that he would be doomed to at least like him. He didn't expect to have this fluttering feeling every time Makoto stood just a little too close, or let his touch linger just a little too long. Or that he was suddenly a lot more vocal during sex, because only Makoto gave him that feeling of needing to scream out for more, beg him, moan out his name desperately without it being an act. But that wasn’t the only thing about Makoto that he wanted. He would see the way he would help his grandmother carry her heavy groceries up the stairs, or how he climbed onto another neighbour’s balcony to retrieve the scared cat that mysteriously got there despite his fear of heights. Makoto was kind and gentle, his actions making Haru's heart melt and it honestly scared him. It scared him to relax around him, to feel for him. But it was starting to get too much for Haru. He longed to be with him, to hold him, be held by him in ways other than purely physical. He needed Makoto and he was at his limit.

So when he spilled everything in between of them and Makoto followed soon after, he wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck, pulling him closer so he laid flush against him, trying to regain his breathing. He knew Makoto didn't care that much they were still sticky and he honestly didn't either. It was harder than Haru thought, the pain of having Makoto so close but so far at the same time feeling as if he was suffocating, as if the air he breathed was poison if it wasn't purified by the man that lay on top of him.  
But Makoto was confused by Haru's sudden need of affection. Normally, they would wait until their breaths were regular once again and Makoto would pat his hair once before getting off of him and dressing himself, peck his lips if he really felt daring enough. Never once had Haru asked for him to stay, not even silently like now. And Makoto knew he finally was winning his battle. Maybe, Haru was ready for him, just maybe. 

"Mm.." Haru let out a content noise as Makoto angled his face so he could press soft kisses along the line of his neck, nothing feeling sensual about the touch but rather in a soothing matter, just a need to give comfort and Haru welcomed it all. It was a new feeling, one that made his heart warm up in ways it didn’t before and it made Makoto hope that the other was liking him maybe just a little beyond just physical contact. 

They stayed like that for some time, Makoto showering him with gentle pecks, from his cheeks, to the corner of his lips and back down to his collarbone. But the cold eventually hit Makoto's skin and he started to shiver - they were after all laying on top of the sheets, naked. And since it was already halfway January, the cold weather outside did not do wonders to keep it pleasantly hot inside of the apartment. Haru was safely underneath Makoto, so he didn't notice it as well as Makoto did, but the cold and freezing temperature made Makoto's exposed back shiver. Haru frowned, rubbing a hand across Makoto’s back to simultaneously feel how cold it was and warm him up a little bit.

"You're cold." Makoto cursed internally, knowing he had to move away now, but wouldn't let it shine through. So he pulled back, looking at Haru with a forced smile and willing himself not to be too hurt by the sudden distance that would follow soon. 

"Guess I am. I'll.. go warm up." He didn't wait for Haru's reply, knowing he wouldn't keep him in his place. So when Haru’s hands came up once again to wrap around his neck once again and join their lips together for a soft and gentle kiss, it was a shock to him. He was pulling back once again from the other man, but stopped as Haru's hands were now gripping his biceps and his lips parting to what Makoto hoped was say a 'please stay.'. But the words never left his lips. 

Haru pulled back, biting his lower lip to stop it from quivering, his eyes pleading and hurt and it was the first time Makoto ever saw that look on him. All Makoto ever wanted to do was enjoy being with him, connect with him whenever he could and go along with his tempo. He chose distance to wait for Haru instead, to keep him from hurting, not realizing his distance was what was hurting Haru all along. Until now. 

Haru covered his eyes with the back of his hand to hide his upcoming tears as well as to avoid looking at him, seeing him leave him once again. Because he saw it for too many times now and every single time, it was hurting him even more.  
Makoto shifted and Haru had to fight the bitter look from spreading on his face. A tug on the sheets beneath him made him look up confused, locking eyes with Makoto who was standing just beside his bedside, shooting him that mischievous smile like he had done so many times, but still this one was different. 

"Get off the sheets." Haru warily lifted his hips up and after his feet, Makoto covering him underneath the sheets before slipping in underneath as well from the other side of the bed. Haru just stared at him and Makoto arched an eyebrow. "What?" Haru visibly contemplated what to say to voice out his confusement. 

"You're.. not leaving?" Makoto pulled his lips up into a smile, the blunt honesty Haru showed whenever he did talk never failing to amaze him and it was just so cute. 

"I said I was going to warm up." He pulled Haru closer to him, startling the elder even more but he stayed still nonetheless. "But I don't want to leave yet.." Haru buried his face in Makoto's chest, his arms coming up to wrap around his waist and press himself even closer, making Makoto smile and he adjusted their positions so it was a bit more comfortable. 

"Then stay. Please.." Haru looked up to Makoto, a shy blush forming on his cheeks and one Makoto had seen many times, but only made him love him that much more every time he did. Haru pressed a soft kiss against his lips, the touch sweet and lingering and Makoto this time didn't hold back a smile when the other pulled back, resting his temple against Haru’s before letting out a relieved sigh. 

"I'll never leave you again. Ever."


	2. A/N

My apologies for the strange updater, but I had some trouble with getting to know AO3 and made a few mistakes in uploading my story. I changed it to a singel chapter fanfic, so you'll be able to read everything in one hit ^_^

Thank you~


End file.
